


The Alteans

by AshyPanda26



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyPanda26/pseuds/AshyPanda26
Summary: After Matt and Sam Holt disappeared in outer space, Kaite(also known as Pidge) goes to her older sister, a teacher in the Garrison, for support.Y/N helps Pidge hack into the systems of the Garrison, only Pidge gets caught. A year after the disappearances, Pidge, along with Lance and Hunk, have disappeared.Join Y/N in the adventure of a lifetime.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

A young women, about the age of 24, was walking down the street to her home she shared with her family. (Though she only forgot something, she actually lives in the Garrison pretty much) Well, mom and sister. She had long brown hair and was around 5,6. She bears a large pair of glasses and an orange set of uniform.(pretty much like Pidge except she has ahem....boobs)

Her dad and brother have disappeared into space a year ago. Her boyfriend, Shiro, had disappeared along with them. 

You see, the three of them had gone on a mission to Kerberos, a planet in outer space. They were reported dead after a few months and Katie didn't believe it.

So Katie had started to hack into the Garrison, the place where Matt, their brother, and Sam, their father, worked. To help Katie, Y/N had applied for a job there. 

As expected, Katie had gotten banned from ever visiting the Garrison. So Y/N helped come up with a name for Katie, the name was Pidge Gunderson. 

When Pidge had gotten excepted, Y/N still helped with hacking into the Garrison. But today, a Tuesday, was usually when Pidge would go into the offices to hack. When  
Y/N went to meet up with her, she found that Pidge wasn't there.

Thinking Pidge was at home getting supplies, Y/N walked to their house. As she put in the keys, something in her gut was telling her something was wrong.

And her gut was right. As Y/N entered the house, she was met with a mess of broken bases and the furniture trashed up. 

"Mom?" Y/N yelled. "Katie?" She runs upstairs and tries to find the two. "You guys!!" She runs back downstairs. As she passes the basement door, she stops. She was never allowed to go into the basement, neither was Pidge or Matt. 

"Maybe she's in here." She reaches for the door before she hears a shriek. She runs to the source of the shriek and finds her mother with a sledge hammer about to destroy a book shelve. 

"Mom!! Stop!!" Her mom stops and looks to Y/N. Her mom drops the sledge hammer throws herself into Y/N's arms. She sobs uncontrollably as Y/N pats her back. "There there mom. What happened to make you like this?" 

Her mom hiccups and takes a deep breath. "Katie was reported missing. She was last a few hours ago at the Garrison." Y/N'a heart stops. 

How come I didn't know? She asks herself. Y/N squeezes her mom's shoulders and whispers in her ear, "Don't worry, I'll find her."

 

\----------------------------------------

After months of searching, no signs of Pidge. The Holts were the only ones who believed she was alive. The Garrison had fired Y/N for being to obsessed in trying to find Pidge.

 

The past months, the Holt mother had started to have dreams about a robot named Voltron. She soon that she came from outer space, from a race that had died of. A race who inhabits a planet named Altea. 

Y/N kept telling her, they were just dreams, but her mother wouldn't listen. She kept talking about Voltron, a man named Zakon, and how the Galra are coming to destroy us.

"Mom, you really need to get help." Her mother started to yell incomprehensible words and pointed at Y/N. "Y/N, you don't understand. We used to live in Altea but then Zarkon took over and then-" Y/N sighs and walks away from her mother. 

"Y/N please, I'm telling the truth." Y/N groans. "Then where is your proof?" Y/N watched as her mom's face pales. "Exactly." She turns to go back to her room when her mom calls her.

"Wait!! I remember!! It's in the basement." Her mom turns to run to the basement when she stops. "You can come along."

\--------------------------------------

When they descend the steps into the basement, Y/N realizes it is much deeper than any regular basement. She must have passed at least 200 steps by now!! That or she is very lazy.

When her mom opens the door, a vision flashes through Y/N's head. 

\-----------------------------------------

"Zarkon is attacking!!!" A random Altean had yelled. Everyone turns to the windows to see a whole Galra fleet outside the castle. 

"Paladins of Voltron!! Go to your lions now!!" The four paladins start to run towards their lions. 

Katie turns to look at Y/N with wet eyes. "What are we going to do?" Y/N points towards the escape pods. "Everyone!! Towards the pods!" All the Alteans head to the escape pods. 

Since Sam and Colleen(the mom) were up in the ranks, they had several secret bases, one of the planets being Earth. "We will head towards Earth you guys ok!" Colleen tells the Holt Family.

Everyone nods and they enter the pods. As the pods shoot forward, they hear yells from inside the castle. They had hit them. As Y/N looked out the window, she saw that many of the pods have exploded. Their pod plus another few were the last ones.

As they headed towards Earth, they all stepped into Cryopods. They were going to freeze themselves until the time comes, which the pods will know when. Sam makes sure the coordinates were correct and stepped into his. 

"Until then you guys." Matt says. Everyone nods and the doors close.

\----------------------------------------

Y/N gasps as the basement was into view. The basement was 10x bigger than their house!! There were several ships in there, not as big as the castle she saw in her vision. 

"I remember now." Her mother mumbles. She closes her eyes and long ears, along with green markings appeared on her face. 

"Y/N. You must find Princess Allura and contact Voltron. They must know where Matt, Katie, and Sam are. I wish you luck." Colleen gave Y/N a bag. She looks in and sees a pouch and a blaster.

"Make sure to wear the armor before taking of." Y/N nods and hugs Colleen. "And mom, sorry for calling you crazy." Colleen smiles. She puts her hands on her ears, then on her eyes. 

A flash of light later, Y/N opens her eyes to see a tearful Colleen. "You look better with your ears dear. Anyways, you better be of. Won't let the Princess wait." Y/N nods and steps into one of the ships, making sure to put on armor. 

"I'll see you again mom." Y/N waves to her mom and turns to the controls. 

"I’m going to find you Katie, Sam, and Matt. And that’s a promise!”. She watches as Colleen presses a button and the walls disappear. 

Y/N places her hands on the ships panels and searches for one of the Voltron lions. As she searched, the ship blasted into space and had already passed Kerberos. 

"I'll miss you mom."


	2. The Alteans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Matt and Sam Holt disappeared in outer space, Katie(also known as Pidge) goes to her older sister, a teacher in the Garrison, for support.
> 
> Y/N helps Pidge hack into the systems of the Garrison, only Pidge gets caught. A year after the disappearances, Pidge, along with Lance and Hunk, have disappeared.
> 
> Join Y/N in the adventure of a lifetime.

Chapter 2

Y/N couldn’t get any sign a signal from any of the lions, so she just wandered around. . It's been a few weeks since what happened at her house. As she explored the ship, she found a small kitchen. In there was this food dispenser that gave out green goo.

Y/N, being the dare devil, had taken a bite of the goo. It was disgusting at first, but she soon had grown to like it.

She had encountered several fleets of Galra(which she wormholes away from, she didn't want to fight) and had helped people with distress signals. She had received gifts from the races she saved, some gave upgrades to her ship, while others gave her new food.

She had also found more cryopods and a lounge area.

"Just how big is this ship?" She asked herself one day. Everyday, she found something new. As she walked towards the control room, she heard a loud beeping. She ran towards the control room to see a figure in black armor crouched over the computers.

"Hey!! What are you doing in my ship?!" She yells. The figure puts their hands up and turns around.

"I'm trying to contact Vol-" the figure stops talking and stares at Y/N. "Y/N?" She recognizes the voice and gasps. "Shiro!!" She lets out a cry of joy and jumps onto Shiro. "Shiro!! You don't know how happy I am to see you!!" Shiro hugs Y/N tightly and lets her go.

"What happened to your ears? Are you Altean?" Y/N laughs. "I can answer that all later, but first let's go put you into a cryopod." Shiro shakes his head. "No I'm okay, but what are you doing in an Altean ship?"

Y/N giggles. "I just found out I was Altean. I am trying to find Katie, Matt, and Sam. I also need to contact Princess Allura and Voltron." Now it was Shiro's turn to gasp.

"I am apart of Voltron!!" Y/N looks up at Shiro with joy. "Wait, where are the others?" Shiro sighs. "We just defeated Zarkon and then woke up in a Galra prison. I escaped and these aliens lent me a pod. I was supposed to land on the Galra's ships but I saw your ship. I landed on it and went to go and try to contact Voltron." Shiro answers.

"Well, I need to find my family. Help me find the other Voltroners?" Shiro laughs. "Well, I know where Katie is." (I'm sorry if I keep going from Pidge to Katie) Y/N gasps. "Really!" Shiro nods. "She is actually on Voltron." Y/N jumps up and down.

"Let's go!!!!"  
\---------------------------------------

Back on the Altean Castle, Princess Allura and Coran were in the control room. "Princess, I detect an Altean ship nearby." Princess Allura gasps. "Other Alteans!"

As the two chat, Pidge passes the control room to have a vision.  
\---------------------------------------

"Princess Allura!! Princess Allura!!" Young Pidge exclaims. The Princess turns to Pidge. "Yes? What is it young one?" Pidge gasps. "Princess!! Can I see the control room! When I'm older, I want to control a ship like you!!" Princess Allura chuckles.

"Follow me then."

\----------------------------------------

"Hey Shiro? Help me find Voltron."

\----------------------------------------

"-Idge!! Pidge!!! Pidge!! Are you awake?" Pidge rubs her eyes and sits up. "What happened?" Everyone sighs in relief.

"You just fainted. And then suddenly this bright light enveloped you and when it disappeared, you had Altean ears and those strange markings Alteans have!!" Hunk yells.

Pidge gasps as she touches her ears. She gasps as she runs into a bathroom. She indeed, had Altean ears.

She touches them again and they wiggle. She touches her green markings. Allura walks into the bathroom and pats her back.

Pidge hugs Allura. Pidge suddenly gasps, pushes Allura away. "I remember!!"

She runs out and rushes into the control room. "While I was out, I heard my older sister talk to Shiro. If I'm right, they should be in the Altean aircraft you were talking about."

Everyone gasps at the mention of Shiro. Pidge starts to type into the keyboard, knowing what the letters read. "Woah, first she has Altean markings, now she knows how to read Altean!" Hunk whispers not so quietly into Lance's ears.

Pidge runs up to where Allura usually stands and places her hands on the orbs. A wormhole appears in front of them. Coran, knowing exactly what Pidge is doing, made the ship go into the wormhole. When they get to the end of the wormhole, they see another Altean ship.

"Hello? Hello? Is it working?" Everyone gasps. "Shiro!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok then, so this takes place when Keith has to lead Voltron. Yeah, he’s in the training room though, he doesn’t really give a shit to what’s happening.
> 
> My name on tumblr is Ashythetrashcan if you want to follow me.(I don’t know how to put links here lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks. I just got the idea and just started to write. Plus I'm not really experienced with Archive of your own.


End file.
